STEED MEETS A KNIGHT
by Anniebebe
Summary: THIS STORY IS ABOUT THE FIRST TIME STEED MEETS EMMA PEEL


**STEED MEETS A KNIGHT**

It seems that Sir John Knight of Knight Industries has been threaten and an attempt on his life. Sir John Knight is known to be a strud ruthless business man thru out England. He lost his wife Elizabeth 8 months ago to cancer and is raising his thirteen year old daughter Emma alone. Sir Knight is in the middle of contract negotiations with China and Russia.

Meanwhile Sir Knight Daughter Emma is on her way home from boarding school on holiday, she looking forward to spending time with her father. The family driver Albert is at the airport picking Emma up. "Hi Miss Emma," Albert said, as she approached the car. "Hi Albert", Emma said, how is every thing at home? Fine Miss Emma, Albert said, good to have you home.

Every thing seems fine on the drive home, until two black cars approached them one in front the other from behind. Then a third car pulled up a long side of them, a man willing a gun at them ordering them to pull over. All the cars came to a stop on the side of the road. Two men got out of one car caring guns approaching the car with Albert and Emma.

"What do you think they want Albert?" Emma asked. I don't know Miss Emma. Albert said, but don't be scared Miss. One of the men ordered Albert out of the car.

"What do you want?" asked Albert, "we want the girl" one man said. Leave her alone Albert said. What do you want with her? Nothing, one man replied, we need something from her father. The only way to ensure this is with his daughter life. While holing the gun on Albert the other man opened the car door, reached in for Emma. Emma tried to fight the man off until they threaten to shoot Albert. "Stop!" she yelled!! I'll go with you. Yanking Emma by the arm practically dragging her out of the car placed her in the back seat of one car. The kidnappers let Albert go, so he could give Sir John Knight their demands in return for Emma's life. Once that was said and done the men took off wit Emma. After frantically racing home Albert ran into the house screaming for Sir Knight. "For God sake what is it man?" Sir Knight said and "where is Emma?" Albert told Sir Knight what happened to her and what the kidnappers wanted in exchange for Emma life. Albert also stated that if Sir Knight contacts the police they would kill her.

Sir Knight was beside himself afraid of what they might do to Emma. Since he couldn't call the police, he called on some old friends whom he once service with during the war. While in the service he was in special intelligent and communication department. Sir Knight was in charge of getting confidential information back and forth for the army. His friends are with the Ministry a secret part of the Government MI6 department. The news had reached Mother the head of the Ministry a friend of Sir Knight during the war. Mother knew of the right man to for the job, a young agent name of John Steed. John Steed had been an agent with the ministry for two years following a career in Her Majesty Army. Steed has just returned from an assignment, when Mother assigned him to find his friend daughter Emma.

Steed arriver at Sir Knight Estate around 6pm to question Albert about the kidnapping. Steen rang the door bell Henry the butler answered the door. Good evening my name is John Steed I'm here to see Sir Knight. "Come in Sir" Henry said, let me show you to the library and I'll get Sir Knight for you Sir. Sir Knight there's a John Steed here to see you Sir. "Yes" Henry I'm expecting him. "He's in the library Sir" Henry said.

"Good evening Sir Knight" my name is John Steed I'm from the Ministry to help get your daughter back. "Yes" Mr. Steed, Sir Knight said, I'll so any anything for my daughter.

My I start by asking your driver some questions about the kidnappers and their demands.

Sir Knight sent Henry after Albert.

In the mean time it had been about six hours after the kidnapping. The kidnappers took Emma to a remote location some where on the out skirts of London.

They pulled up to an old house you could tell no one lived there in a very long time. Pert pulled Emma out of the car by her arm into the house and placed her in one of the bed rooms locking her in. Emma stood in the middle of the room looking around trying to figure a way out.

While back at the Knight Estate Steed is questioning Albert. I'm sorry for your ordeal Albert, Steed said, I would like to ask you some questions. Tell me precisely what happened and what nationality are they?

"They were Russia", Albert said, they spoke in Russian. Then what happened? I notice three black cars pulling up along side us one in front the other from behind. The third car pulled up on the driver side. They were waving their guns ordering me to pull over, I was scared and didn't know what they might do if I didn't pull over. So I pulled over and stop the car. Two of the men got out and came over to my door ordering me out. "What happened next?" Steed asked. I asked what they wanted. One man said they wanted the girl. What are their demands? Steed asked. They said that if Sir Knight decide with China they would kill her, and if Russia they would release her and not to call the police or she's dead. They will call when Sir Knight meeting is over to make arrangements for Emma's release. What do they look like? What type of clothes they had on? They had on dark black pants, and long coats. One man had brown hair brown eyes with a scare on the right side of his face. While the other man had blonde hair, blue eyes with a beard. The other men I didn't see them because they stayed in the car. Then one man went to the car reached in and pulled Miss Emma out. Emma started to fight until they threaten to kill me if she didn't stop. So Miss Emma got in the car with them and that was the last time I seen her. "Thank you, Albert, Steed said, that will be all for now, if I have any more questions our get back to you. Now Sir Knight can you give me the names of all the people that you are negotiating with.

It's the next morning, Emma awakes to the sound of the door opening, and one of the men brought her some food to eat. "What are you going to do to me?" Emma asked. The man replied nothing if your father plays his cards right, if not we will kill you, he said. My father will never agree and he will rescue me. The man left the room and locked the door. At first Emma didn't know weather or not eat food thinking it might be poisoned. Emma hunger got the best of her and she ate the food. Emma was scared hoping her father would find her.

Emma surved her surroundings for a way out but the windows had bars on them. The room had a bed, table, chair and a bathroom. Emma was wondering if her father would find her in time.

Steed is back the next morning asking some more questions about Emma. Sir Knight how all is your daughter? Do you have a picture of her? Tell me about your daughter? Well, Emma is 13 years old; she is highly intelligent with a high IQ of 200. She is out very out spoken, tall, and has a 3rd degree black belt in judo and karate. Tell me Steed what are my chances of getting my daughter back? That Sir Knight depends on the kidnappers. As long as they get what they wont they won't hurt her, but they my get what they won't and still kill her. When is your next meeting for the contracts to begin? Steed asked. The next meeting is Wednesday at 10 am, but what do we do until then? Sir Knight asked. I will check with some of my informants to see if I can get a lead on all the Russian that came thru costumes in the past week or two. In the mean time we will put a trace on your phones in case the kidnappers call with furthers. Back at the house where the kidnappers are holding Emma, she was pacing the floor trying to figure out away to send a message for help. The only thing in her room was a clock and an old radio. The men where down stairs discussing their next move. What are we going to do with the girl if Sir Knight agrees to pay us? Do we give her back or kill her? We kill her she seen our faces one man said. But she's just a child. Yes, but she can identify us. She will die right after the contract meeting is over, is that clear? The next day Steed had found out that some men did indeed come thru costumes about two weeks ago stating they were on vacation, with out a trace they left the airport and disappeared. Steed got their names and pass port pictures from costumes. There's Eyor Kuxnetsov, Petr Orlov, Zuri Romanov, Maksim Zolnerowich, Dmitri Bogomolov, and Ivan Kaminski. Bogomolov, kuznetsov, Romanov and Zolnerowich are known hired killers and extortionist. Kaminsi and Orlov are probably hired hands to work with them. All of them have a criminal history. Steed called Sir Knight with information on what he found.

In the mean time Emma had an idea about send a signal, by rewiring the electric clock and the radio to send the signal using mores code. Emma took the radio and clock into the bathroom not to be seen. Emma used her scissors, nail file and tape she had in her purse to cut and rewire the clock and radio. When Emma finished she had turned the clock and radio into a transmitter. Emma plugged the device up to see if it worked, she tapped on the receiver sending out her first message. Emma transmitted in mores code hoping that the signal reach someone, this went on for two hours. Then there was a signal coming across the radio, someone with a cb radio had pick up the signal. Emma signal back that she needed help, and to call the police. Then Emma heard someone in her room so she hid the device under the sink in the cabinet. One of the men had come to check on her, he knock on the bathroom door. Yes, Emma said, I'm using the bathroom. I have brought you some food; I'll leave it on the table. Thank you, she said. Then he left the room. The cb radio operator had contacted the police department and told them about Emma. The police had notified the Ministry of the mores code they received from Emma. The Ministry had informed the police that she had been kidnapped and to be on the look out. The police told them that a cb radio operator had picked up a mores code from Emma which read (kidnapped, my name is Emma Knight please help.) Hearing this Steed and some of his men went to the operator home. Once there they set up their tracking equipment in case Emma transmits again. It's the next morning eight hours after Emma's first transmittion. One of the men brought Emma some breakfast around 7am that morning. I hope for your sake that your father obey our orders, your life depends on it. For the first time Emma got a little scared. When the man left Emma went back into the bathroom and started transmitting again. The cb operator had picked up Emma's transitions again, but Steed and his men where this time listing. They picked up Emma's frequency and started to send a message. One Emma's end she heard the mores code. They asked her did she now were she was, and how many men there were. Emma told them that she didn't know where she was, and there were four men that she knew of. Steed told Emma to leave the transmitter on so they could home in on her location. It was now two hours before the contract meeting. Steed notified Sir Knight that Emma had reached them through mores code and that they were tracing the signal to her location. Steed instructed Sir Knight to continue with their orders until they locate Emma. Steed and his men traced the signal to Huntford a little county 10 miles out side London. There was an old house that sat on a wooded lot on what seem to 3 acres of land. Steed and his men scope out the grounds of the house with out been seen. They counted a total of 4 men on the out side, but they could not tell how many on the inside. Steed gave the order to take out the four men.

Mean while on the inside of the house, the leader said it was time to kill Emma. He ordered one of the men to go get her. The door slowly opened to the room where Emma was, she knew this wasn't going to be good ending. She knew that there was once chance to make a run for it, Emma didn't know if help was on the way or not. Emma got behind the door and as the door opened she kicked the door slamming it in his face, then she gave him a flying judo kick to his stomach knocking him to the floor. Emma ran past the man into the hall, it was dark in the hall way the curtains where all drawn and hard to see. The house was very big and Emma didn't know which way to go. She could hear voices coming from down stairs. Emma ran and hided when she heard one of the men coming up stairs, she hided in a hall closet. The man she knocked down was just coming to his senses when the other man came into the room. What happened? The man replied that Emma had attacked him and ran past him. She didn't come past me I would have seen her. Then she got to some here up stairs, let's search all the rooms. Just as the men where leaving the room they heard gun fire from down stairs. Steed had given the order to go in, two men scaled the house to the second floor. The two Russian men rushed toward the top of the stairs with their guns drawn. Steed and the rest of his team came in thru the front doors. The kidnappers where surprised and caught off guard. They started shooting at Steed and his men as they came thru the door. Bullets were flying all over the place, one of the kidnappers was in the leg and arm, the man other one gave up. Emma thought it was safe to come out, but she was wrong one of the kidnappers saw her. He grabbed Emma by the arm holding a gun on Emma, The two agents that scaled the wall to the second floor came crushing thru the windows. They searched the room looking for Emma, but she wasn't there. The agents made their way into the hall way.

Once in the hallway the two agents saw that one of the Kidnappers had grabbed Emma coming out of the closet. Steed and his men secured the kidnappers down stairs. Then Steed was the kidnapper holding Emma by the arm. Petr knowing he is surrounded order the agents to stay back or he would shot Emma. Not taking any chances the agents backed off. Let the girl go Steed said and you will not be harmed. Emma felt like time was standing still not knowing what the man would do, so Emma knocked the gun out of his hand. Then she elbowed him in the stomach and kneed him in the groin than she hit the floor. All while this was going on the sharp shooter took the shot. They hit him in the chest knocking him to the floor. Steed ran over to Emma helping her up off the floor. Are you alright Miss Emma? Yes, Emma said, how do you know my name? My name is John Steed, your father contacted us to find you. By the way how did you transmit your signal for help. I just transformed an old clock and radio into one. I hoped that some body would pick the signal up. That was great thinking Miss Emma, let's get you home shall we. In the mean time he sent Miss Emma home escorted by two agents. Once home Emma was greeted by Henry and Alert. Are you all right Miss Emma? Yes, Albert, Emma said, I'm just tired. I didn't know what to do, Albert said Miss Emma they had guns. You id the right thing or they would have killed you or me. Don't blame yourself for what happened Albert. Miss Emma you need to freshen up and get some rest, Henry said. Yes, she said I'll better, could you please wake me when my father gets home. Yes, Miss Emma, Henry said. Emma went to her room to take a shower and went to bed.

Steed had to stay and finished things up there. Steed also sent some men over to Knight Ind. to hold the men for questioning in their roll in the kidnapping. Once the agents where at Knight Industries they took the Russian men in custody. They informed him that Emma is ok and is on her way home. Sir Knight apologized to Kun Sato and Sensei Takahashi from China and asked to reschedule their meeting until a later date. They agreed for Friday three days later. Once that was set Sir Knight was on his way home to see Emma. He came in and went straight to Emma's room. She was just waking up when he knocked on the door. "Come in", she said, the door opened to reveal her father. Emma quickly jumped out of her bed and ran to him. They embraced each other for a long time. Are you all right Emma dear? "Yes", I'm fine father they didn't hurt me. My God I don't know what I'll do if I lost you hugging and kissing her. The rest of the evening they where inseparable. Two days later Steed came over to see how Emma is doing and report his findings to Sir Knight. He rand the door bell, the door opened. "Good day Henry", Steed said. "Good day Sir", Henry said Sir Knight is expecting you Sir. He showed Steed to the library and went to get Sir Knight. "Good evening Steed" Sir Knight said how are you doing? Fine, Sir Knight, Steed said, how are you and Miss Emma doing? We're doing fine Steed jus fine. The surveying kidnappers are all in custody and facing life in prison. Dali Vasiliev and Efim Fedoseev the men you where in negotiations with, hired those men to kidnap your daughter to hold her until negotiations were over. Unknown to Fedoseev some of the men where known killers. I questioned the one of the men they where about to kill Miss Emma. We got there just in time. Your daughter is a very unique girl transforming a clock and radio into a transmitter. If she hadn't we would have never found her in time. Emma came looking for her father for lunch. Henry told her he was in the library talking with Mr. Steed. Just as Emma was approaching the library her father and Steed was coming out of the library. Good morning Miss Emma how are you doing: Steed said. "Fine', Mr. Steed, I just wanted to say thank you for saving me. Your welcome Miss Emma, Steed answered. Would you like to stay for lunch with us? Emma asked. No thank you Miss Emma duty calls. I just came by to see how you are doing, after your ordeal. They escorted Steed to the door and said their good byes.


End file.
